Harry Potter's new Power
by Melven Decker
Summary: What happens when Harry gets Voldemort's powers, but he also gets some of Voldemort's less usual traits? implied slash, hp/dm
1. Prologue

A/N: This is just the prologue. It just gives some background, but don't think that the whole story is about Neville defeati...oops. Well just r/r and wait for the rest. It gets better.  
Disclaimer: All we own are the clothes on our backs and our computers. We do not own these characters.  
  
Neville Longbottom was not used to staying up late. In his exhausted state, it was hard to keep from walking into walls. The particular wall that he walked into this July 31st was actually a portal to Voldemort's coveted, secret lair.  
After a long and harrowing ride through the dark, Neville emerged on the other side to see Voldermort standing over him, his wand ready to strike. Despite his fear, Neville had time to notice that the Dark Lord was in a ragged state, his black snake eyes blazed from within a sunken and bony face, surrounded by dirty, black hair. The pale lips were moving, but it took Neville a moment to realize that they weren't cursing him, but saying something else.  
"You're not Harry Potter," a thoroughly confused Voldemort observed. The wand lowered a fraction of an inch.  
"Oh...um...no. I'm Neville." This voice was little more than a squeak.  
Voldemort lowered his wand a bit more. "Oh. I've heard about you. Stupid, little pipsqueak. Tell you what. You bring me Harry Potter, I'll let you live."  
Stumbling back from the Dark Lord, and wringing his hands under his robes, Neville tripped over a rock. Voldemort stared at the boy lying on the ground, struggling like some overturned beetle to get up.  
"Well," he said. Lord Voldemort did not like to be kept waiting.  
"Uh...B-but I d-don't think Harry would l-l-like it very much if I did that." Neville could feel the portal whirling behind him.  
"I don't think you've made a very wise decision, boy," Voldemort replied evilly. He took a menacing step forward and tripped over the same rock Neville had, flying forward onto the hard ground.  
Before the Dark Lord could move, Neville was up, disentangled from his robes, his wand out before him.  
"And now you will die, Voldemort," he spat. "Aveda kedavra!"  
A light shot out of the Dark Lord's body, charging through the portal. It happened so fast that Neville did not notice it. Smiling, he stepped over the corpse and back into the swirling portal. Neville had always known acting stupider than he was would help him someday.  
Meanwhile, back at Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter was talking to s picture of Ginny. "You know, Ginny, I think that I might run away again soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand Dudley torturing me and Aunt Petunia giving me painful chores. My hands are so burned from lye soap, I can't close them. And I don't know why she couldn't give me a pair of gloves, the bottle clearly said I needed them." He sighed and put the picture down. It was weird liking Ginny, she was his third crush since the begining of last year(his fifth year), and she was also the youngest. Hedwig hooted understandingly, which struck Harry as odd since he hadn't been talking to the bird.  
Suddenly, a light flew through the window and hit Harry in the back. No one but Hedwig saw the boy-who-lived fall to the dark floor. No one heard the snowy owl hooting for help.(Well, no one except Dudley, but he just walked into the room, accidently-on-purpose stepped on Harry, and held the owl's beak shut for a couple minutes. Then laughing uproariously, he walked out and got into bed, closing the door to Harry's room as he left.) 


	2. Gaining Powers

Harry woke with a start to find himself lying on the floor of his bedroom. All he could feel was his head pounding, bright sunlight streaming into his eyes, and a sudden urge to kiss a boy. Dudley was the first boy he saw, and the thought of kissing a pig destroyed any sudden urges he had.""Get up you dumb git! Mom says you''ve slept long enough and its time to do some cleaning."  
  
"The extremely overweight Dudley blocked out the sun and Harry could almost bless his shadow. Sadly, the big boy stomped out a moment later, slamming the door behind him, leaving the sunlight to penetrate Harry's eyes once again  
  
Suddenly, the peace was disturbed again. This time by a sharp rap at the window. Harry opened it and an owl flew in. ''Must be a late birthday present. I hope it's some pink nail polish,'' Harry thought to himself with a smile on his face. He opened the card and read:  
  
Harry Potter,I am very sorry that I can not be there to guide you through this troublesome time. Voldemort has been destroyed, at long last, and I must inform you that all of his powers have been transferred to you. At first you''ll find it hard to adjust. Your powers might be strong at times, and may not be there at all during others. After a couple of months, all of your powers should settle down. I believe you will be a better parselmouth among other things.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ecstatically ran around his room screaming, "Voldemort's dead! Voldemort's dead!" His happiness was hindered, however, when a grumble from downstairs roared, ""Boy, stop running around like a damn fool and clean the dishes!"  
  
"Damn oppressive fascists,"" Harry mumbled under his breath as he traipsed downstairs awaiting the Dursley''s wrath. 


	3. Sexy Thang

?A/N Songfic based on Alicia Keys  
  
pIt was late by the time Draco Malfoy went to bed that night.  
  
His mother had thrown a surprise going away party for his sixth year  
  
of school, and relatives had talked far into the night. Not about  
  
Draco, of course, no one talked about the arrogant, youngest child.  
  
Instead, they discussed his cousins, this one was head boy at his  
  
school, that one tortured a muggle. When Draco was mentioned, it was  
  
with wonder that anyone would send their child to a school with a mud  
  
blood lover as Headmaster. But his mother would smile defensively and  
  
the topic would quickly change.  
  
pFinally, the last aunt had straggled out the door, a bit tipsy,  
  
if someone so dignified as her could drink too much. Their new house  
  
elf, Grinda or something like that, was cleaning up, putting away the  
  
decorations and gathering the food and wine that had not been eaten.  
  
p"Good night, Draco," his mother said. Her pale hair mingled  
  
with his as she kissed his forehead. It was so demeaning, the way she  
  
treated him like a little boy.  
  
pDraco's father did not even look up. He had become a broken man  
  
since Voldemort's defeat, often spending many hours just staring into  
  
the fire, not saying anything. Not even blinking. Draco knew his  
  
father would get better, he had been like this for five years after  
  
pVoldemort's first defeat, but it was hard to feel so self assured  
  
when his father would not even rise to go to bed.  
  
Now that Draco was alone again, tucked deep into his wide bed in  
  
his large, cold room, he could feel tomorrow much closer. He was alone  
  
now, just him and his thoughts of his love. His hidden love. The love  
  
with the obsidian hair. The love who he hated. Draco's cold heart  
  
close again as he pushed his thoughts away. No, he had no love. He  
  
hated emerald eyes. He hated pearl smiles. i(Uh) Sexy thing,  
  
I can't do anything, cuz constantly,/i  
  
Draco smiled remembering all the times he had tortured his love to  
  
bring him closer.  
  
i(Constantly)  
  
I'm think of how to get you next to me.  
  
(Next to me)  
  
Maybe it's their playing your mentality./i  
  
Hanging out with Mudblood Granger and Weasel is hindering your view of  
  
me.  
  
  
  
i(Ohh)  
  
Ooh... Dah dee dah, dah dah dah dee dah.  
  
(By ya dah)  
  
Dah dee dah, dah dah dah dee dah.  
  
(Mmm I can't explain)  
  
Dah dee dah, dah dah dah dee dah.  
  
(Why I feel this way)  
  
Dah dee dah, dah dah dah dee dah.  
  
(I don't know, loving you) Sexy thing, (yeah, yeah)i  
  
Draco drifted off to sleep thinking of his "sexy thang." 


	4. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: We do not own anything even related to Harry Potter.  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. We especially liked the one from ... ....:...:...: , very interesting. Elvie, if you're reading this, please review!  
  
  
The train station was bustling with the morning traffic. Everywhere, Muggles were rushing, hurrying about their lives. Draco couldn't stand it. He rubbed his arm where one pushy Muggle had bumped into him. It was disgusting!  
  
A group of Muggle teenagers was watching him, challenging him with their eyes. Before he could fight them, Draco's mother grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't you go near any of those... creatures," she hissed. "I want to get through to the train as soon as possible."  
  
Sighing, Draco reached for the inside pocket of his robes to pull out his worry stoned, then realized he wasn't wearing any robes. He was wearing Muggle clothes, khakis and a sweater. Luckily they reached the barrier before he could go insane.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were standing there waiting. Draco scanned the crowd, looking for someone else, but if he was somewhere amongst the crowds of excited students and weeping parents, Draco could not see him.  
  
"C'mon Crabbe, Goyle." The two boys picked up the three trunks and followed their leader. After finding an empty compartment and putting the trunks down, the three boys went looking for some of their other Slytherin friends.  
  
They had passed three compartments when Draco suddenly stopped. Harry was alone in the next compartment, holding some weird Muggle contraption that was also attached to his ears. Oblivious to the three boys watching him, Harry kicked to the side, twirled on the ball of his foot, the shimmied to the left. "Backstreet's back! Alright!"  
  
'He's so sexy when he does that,' Draco thought. Out loud he said, "What the hell are you doing?" while curling his lip into a sneer.  
  
"Just listening to some Muggle music," Harry said, smiling disarmingly. Ah, how he love that smile; Draco's heart melted but his face never lost its glare.  
  
"Nice dance moves, Potter," he said sarcastically. "Keep on practicing." Crabbe and Goyle laughed obediently at their leader's words.  
  
"Hullo, Malfoy," Ron spat, coming up behind him.  
  
"Hello, Weasel," Draco replied, his voice just as cold. "Come on Crabbe, Golye. We have better places to be than here." Draco stalked off, feeling Ron and Harry's eyes glaring holes into his back. 


	5. Stopping time

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down to breakfast on the first day of school. The table was burdened with food, a welcome sight for growing children. As Harry poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, he got the eerie feeling he was being watched. But when he looked up, everyone was busy eating or chatting happily with their friends. Shrugging inwardly, Harry turned to his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Ron, would you pass me a biscuit?" Suddenly it got very quiet in the Great Hall. Everything stopped. Harry looked around worried not knowing what he had done wrong, but no one looked at him.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Harry asked again, hesitantly for a biscuit again. And suddenly the Great Hall started moving. Grabbing a biscuit and the sleeve of Ron and Hermione's robes, Harry rushed out of the room. When they reached an empty classroom, Harry stopped and they all walked in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. You look like you've seen a ghost," Ron elaborated.  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened, but, well, when I was sitting in the Great Hall, everything just stopped," Harry attempted to explained.  
  
"Just stopped? Why? How?"  
  
"I don't know. I just turned to Ron and asked for a biscuit. And everything suddenly stopped." Harry looked at his two friends, watching him, their looks of concern frozen on their faces. "Yes. everything stopped like it's doing now. Ron? Hermione? Hello?"  
  
Harry stood there staring at them for a moment, and then walked out. As he walked down the hall, Harry passed students on there way to their classes, all stopped. Two girls had apparently been racing; they were both hanging in the air, a couple of centimeters off the floor. Feeling very bored and alone, Harry began to sing.  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
Draco had been sitting in the Great Hall, rubbing his worry stone when it had happened. Everything stopped.  
  
"Hey Crabbe. Crabbe! Wake up!" He slapped his oafish friend. There was no reaction. Crabbe was slow but not that slow.  
  
He finished eating his breakfast in the silence, glorious silence. Glancing over to Harry's seat, Draco realized his absence. His curiosity getting to the better of him, he got up and walked towards the door of the Great Hall. According to his watch, it was 8:23. Potions started in ten minutes. Looking around, he noticed how creepy the silence was.  
  
"How odd," he muttered as he and Harry bumped into each other.  
  
"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman," Harry sang. "Oh, sorry, boyfriend! Is everyone still frozen. wait a second," As Harry hypothesized about Draco being unfrozen, Draco drooled over Harry's beautiful, thoughtful face. And wait. did Harry just call him boyfriend? Draco just oozed all over himself.  
  
'I want to be your boyfriend,' Draco thought.  
  
"What!?" Harry exclaimed. "You want me to be your boyfriend!?" he stuttered out.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Potter? I'm not a fucking fag!"  
  
"But you just said it, or thought it or something. I mean I wouldn't mind," he said a small smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" Draco repeated dumbfounded about what his new boyfriend said.  
  
"Of course not silly! I'd love to!" Harry practically shouted for the whole school to hear.  
  
"Umm. sure," Draco said uneasily yet euphorically.  
  
"Let's do breakfast over biscuits!"  
  
The whole school resumed life as if nothing had happened.  
  
A/N- What just happened? Hmmmm. I wonder. The answer lies in the next chapter, which will only come if you review. So ELVIE, review... And everyone else of course ;) 


	6. Harry and Draco's encounter w Dumbledore

A/n - Did you miss us? We know you did. We are really sorry we couldn't post the chapters because of our cheap computer. It crashed 3 weeks back, but now it's working as a bumblebee.   
People were getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Harry and Draco just watched them, too surprised to do anything. Soon they were the only people left standing with their mouths wide open.   
"If you leave your mouths wide open like fools, it is likely that something will fly in," Dumbledore's benevolent voice said. The two boys slowly turned to stare dumbly at the headmaster.  
"Harry, I have to talk to you about Voldemort," Dumbledore said, gesturing for Harry to follow to his office.  
"OK," he nervously said, and followed the Headmaster like a servant. He turned around and blew a kiss to Draco. Draco blushed, then quickly turned to the dungeons for his first class, Potions.  
"Master Malfoy, why don't you come along?" Dumbledore suggested without turning around.  
"But…."  
"But what, Malfoy!?" Dumbledore asked in a deep voice.  
"Nevermind, Professor Dumbledore," said Draco.   
Malfoy was as nervous as Harry, but he was excited at the same time too because he got to be with Harry. He quickly ran up to him and started walking besides him. A really long silence followed it, when all of the sudden, Harry started feeling dizzy. He thought he was going to drop, but he didn't. He felt really hot, and then he heard Malfoy say, "Oh my God! Harry has such a cute butt!"  
Surprised, Harry asked, "You really think so?"  
"Think what, Harry Hun," replied Draco.  
"Nevermind."  
  
Harry and Draco both had butterflies in their stomachs. They looked into each other's eyes and held each other's hands. Soon, they came so close to each other that they were about to kiss while walking behind Professor Dumbledore! As soon as their lips touched, Dumbledore cleared his throat and opened the door of his office. They jumped.  
"You two boys nervous?" Dumbledore asked as he chuckled or something. They detached as they entered his office, and took their seats. Dumbledore closed the door after they sat. He had a smile on his face as if he knew what was going on behind his back.  
  
Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down. "Now, my boys, you seem to be in a bit of shock. May I ask why?" He smiled at them.  
"Umm…."  
"Well…."  
"You see, it has to do with…um…my biscuit!" Dumbledore suddenly went very still. The two boys exchanged glances.  
"Harry, I think you've done it again," Draco said, anxiously rubbing his worry stone. He looked up, and to his surprise, Harry was his biscuit.  
"Well it is a good biscuit," Harry mumbled through a mouthful of bread. Dumbledore blinked. He shook his head and stood up. Suddenly, his arm shot. Both boys attempted to jump out of the way, but instead fell over backwards, ending up in a tangle of arms, legs, robes, and chairs. Dumbledore sat back down holding a clock he had grabbed from the air above where the boys' heads used to be.  
"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I should have known." He got up and kicked Draco and Harry apart. "Which one of you has been stopping time?" Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked at Harry. And they both pointed at each other. Dumbledore sighed. "Let me rephrase the question. Have either of you noticed anything odd, lately? Say, being able to move when nothing else ever does or, perhaps, time seems to drag on for a long time?"  
"Yeah"  
"Um.hmmm.." Dumbledore seemed to learn a lot form the excited answer. "How many times has this happened?"  
"Two times" "Three times" they called out at the same time.  
"NO! Two times" "Three times"  
"Four times" "Five times"  
"I don't know how many times" "Yeah, me too"  
"Look, the first time was during breakfast. I asked for a biscuit and everything stopped. Then I went to Ron and Hermoine in an empty classroom, and everything stopped again. The last time was right now, when I was eating a biscuit." All that Dumbledore and Draco got out his explanation was "Look, the first time was during breakfast. I asked for a biscuit biscuit.."  
"Harry, I would be much obliged if you would not say 'biscuit' again," Professor Dumbledore began. "Now I believe I know what's going on. Harry, you've been stopping time. I believe it happens every time you say the word 'biscuit'. This is part of those powers I sent you the letter about. Now, Master Malfoy, I have no idea why time doesn't stop for you. Do you have some talisman or anything you probably need to be touching it for it to work?"  
There was a long pause and then Draco figured it out. "My worry stone!"  
"But professor," Harry said, "How did you know that time stops?"  
"I have this clock," Dumbledore said showing them, "that I set up to continue even when time stops." He sighed. "You boys made me miss the new millennium. It's been 7,000 years now. Actually 7,000 years, 23 minutes, and 16 seconds. 17 seconds. 18 seconds."  
The boys left him still counting. 


	7. Love Notes

Sweet Harry, I count the hours until our next meeting. Your emerald eyes dance in my thoughts. Your obsidian hair and conviently shaped scat float in my dreams. How I long to wrap my arms around your thin frame. Do I float in your dreams? I hope I do. I also hope that you screw up in Potions class. I want to be your knight in shining armor and save you from Snape's clutches. This month has been phenomenal. It's been two days since I've held you close. Meet me in the Great Hall at 5:27 tonight. Until then my love, Draco  
  
"Hey, Harry, What are you reading?" Harry flipped forward onto his hands and summersaulted into a crouching position, smoothly tucking the note into his pocket along the way. Throwing his hands into the defense position, he looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron," he said, getting up and dusting himself off. "You scared me." "Yeah, I see," Ron said, quirking an eyebrow. "Um. I just wanted to know if there is anything you want to talk about."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've been really secretive lately, always walking off at odd times."  
  
"I have a conf." Harry stopped quickly as Neville walked into the room. He hunted around for a couple minutes before looking up . "Hey guys! Have you seen my toad, Trevor?" he asked, Harry noticing that he had a suspicious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Uh. no. sorry," Ron answered for the two of them. Neville hunted around for a couple more minutes before leaving the uncomfortably silent room.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "Gotta go. Like, I'll see you later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the boy-who-lived kicked his leg up high and cartwheeled out the door and down the steps . Ron, ignoring his best friends new gymnastic skills, noticed a red, slightly scented sheet of paper on the ground next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Maybe me and Hermione should look at this," Ron muttered to himself as he picked up the curious note. He found his secret crush next to Hermione. I mean next to Ginny, talking about a girly, muggle magazine.  
  
"Uh Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron. By the way, do you think I have a chance with Aston Kutcher!?" A/N OMG!!!! Ashton Kutcher is soo Hott!!!  
  
"Umm. Sure, Hermione."  
  
Moving to a corner by themselves, Hermione and Ron sat down.  
  
"I have something to show you," Ron said, pulling out the note.  
  
"That's so sweet Ron, but what were you going to say to Ginny?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I found this note on the floor next to Harry's bed."  
  
Sweet Harry, I count the hours until our next meeting. Your emerald eyes dance in my thoughts. Your obsidian hair and conviently shaped scat float in my dreams. How I long to wrap my arms around your thin frame. Do I float in your dreams? I hope I do. I also hope that you screw up in Potions class. I want to be your knight in shining armor and save you from Snape's clutches. This month has been phenomenal. It's been two days since I've held you close. Meet me in the Great Hall at 5:27 tonight. Until then my love, Draco  
  
"That's weird," Ron said. "Since when did Harry and Draco like each other?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione responded. "So, you wanna make out?"  
  
"O.K"  
  
As Hermione and Ron expressed their hidden, horny love for one another, Draco and Harry met secretly in the Great Hall.  
  
"There you are, my love," Draco whispered in a wanting voice.  
  
"Um. yeah Draco." Harry said in an almost disgusted manner.  
  
"What, do you not love me?" Draco inquired with puppy dog eyes. A/N That's so cute. One time we had a puppy. His name was Alex. He was so cute. We used to sometimes play tag on wintry afternoons before we went to night school. But then, he ran away. After that, when we were ten we got another puppy. He was a boxer. We named him Daisy. Daisy was so pretty and he slept in our bed. Sometimes he would lick our faces and we laughed. It was so much fun. We love Daisy.  
  
"Well, you're kind of out of my league. Hot, yes, but not my type."  
  
"Harry, I've changed. I want you. I. I."  
  
"Uh, whatever Draco."  
  
Just then, Harry was struck with a thought. Draco, decked out in leather and tied to a bedpost. Harry with a whip and using it on Draco. A queer smile filled Harry's face and he attacked Draco with a full-frontal kiss on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Draco dragged Harry to a nearby table and grinded up against Harry's now hardened cock.  
  
"Take me now," Harry moaned, and Draco stripped off Harry and his robe and took him then.  
  
Voices then were heard in the background over Draco's heavy panting and Harry's loud groaning.  
  
"Grab your worry stone," Harry said with ragged breath.  
  
"K." Draco sighed. He pulled out the worry stone out of his discarded robe and Harry quickly muttered the magic word. Silence then overwhelmed the school and Harry and Draco climaxed to oblivion.  
  
A/N So, how'd you like the sex scene? Pretty hot, huh? We hope you like it. We liked it. This isn't the end of the story. We'll update soon. 


End file.
